Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-5})(4^{-12}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{-5})(4^{-12}))^{-5} = (7^{(-5)(-5)})(4^{(-12)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-5})(4^{-12}))^{-5}} = 7^{25} \times 4^{60}} $